


Indescribable

by Sewerrchild



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, archangel fucking gabriel has mommy issues dont fite me, big rapey warning, but its also very abstract, its horny- yes my friends said it is, just like... idk explaining stuff and weaving through the possibilities of gabriel, like theres no dialogue in here, points to gabe. awful angel needs to talk to someone and a punch in the face, uh... idk i wanted rape fantasy stuff and then i ended up writing up gabe and his mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewerrchild/pseuds/Sewerrchild
Summary: ....i can be serious about this or completely off the shits; idk refer to my tags tbh.Archangel Gabriel is getting rid of some pent up feelings on our Principality Aziraphale. No biggie-Rape/non-con-





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> oohohoh im posting 2 edge pieces in a row what am i lmao?? im working on healthy fluff and character development tho it just takes longer than my horny shit AND  
> ONE MORE TIME:  
> this fic is depicting like rape fantasy so i better not see anyone complaining about that.  
> Gabriel is just the sort of possibly fucked up asshole i can give a more or less whiny backstory too and grow absolutely no sympathy towards/for him in the process bc your backstory doesnt excuse you for being an asshole @ others... and like using your lower employee as a fuck toy.  
> alternative title: The Archangel Gabriel has Mommy Issues

They’d done it before, of course.

Even if Gabriel found it revolting and disgusting; well any physical contact of their earthly vessels was absolutely vile for him. Aziraphale actually began to wonder if the sensation was downright painful for him.

But as mentioned, they’d fucked once or maybe twice before. Not particularly by Aziraphale’s complete choice though. Once it was more like it was _the_ thing he could exchange in order to keep Gabriel quiet about certain things. There was a second time at least, yes but that time was a bit more… unsettling. One could say. The Archangel Gabriel had let anger build up inside of him and came to a quick conclusion that it would be best if he could let it out on someone else, and who better than that soft, weak, and small, angel. The Principality Aziraphale?

He was embarrassed about it though. Not about the other angel and the acts of fleshy, disgusting, human-like consummation between the two of them, obviously. But the fact that he even had emotions to let build up and subsequently having to release them- somehow. He very much saw this as a design flaw, because now- or then- others would have to suffer for it. But then again he is an angel so the suffering he inflicts isn’t actual suffering; he technically wasn’t and still isn’t allowed nor able to inflict the actual concept of suffering on others.

But enough of that.

_How’d he get here again?_

He pulls the other pathetic angel’s hair again from behind, forcing his head back and spine to bend to his will. He lets out a sigh, but only in order to hear a sound other than Aziraphale’s pants and whines. Of which are beginning to get on his nerves, to the point that it causes him to contemplate if this decision was the right one to get rid of the”pent-up-ness”. The only thing that made him make his decision was that he abhorred Aziraphale the most genuinely.

But… there is a degree of satisfaction he receives in seeing the other’s vessel be absolutely destroyed by him, and there is additional satisfaction to be gained by how much pain he is inflicting on him also. Of which is quite foolish, for if Aziraphale didn’t _want_ to be feeling this pain, he didn’t necessarily have to.

_So…_

Gabriel almost lets the whiff of a smirk escape because of these thoughts- _Had he forgotten how to opt out of worldly pain?_

_… it’s obvious he wants it._

The desk he’s fucking him on keeps creaking and groaning just as much as the other excuse for an angel does.

It’s disgustingly old

“You should really get a new desk” he says as bored as one could ever practically mutter out. He hates old things. Especially old human things which end up being infinitely more ancient and banal to an angel such as himself.

Aziraphale of course has no reply- or cannot reply. Whichever of the two. Gabriel assumes it’s because he’s enjoying this like humans do.

_Ah shit._

He’s so bored he’s completely forgotten about how he’s supposed to be having earthly sensation in his nether region. If he wasn’t so pent up with whatever emotions these were he would’ve simply returned the minimal amount of focus there to continue the tedious task that was this fuck.

But he’s so frustrated, he’s… so angry,…. he’s…. so many emotions it’s downright annoying ~~as all fucking hell.~~ So he returns the focus needed to the creation of sensation to this fabricated cock of his. But not before slamming the other’s face into the splintering desk.

He likes the sound the other emits, especially when paired with that delicious sound of the vessel’s flesh and bones on the wood. So he does it again, slightly harder.

And it’s even more enticing.

And so, again.

And again.

And once more.

And-

He climaxes.

_What a shame._

An angel “climaxing” (and on the same note, a demon doing the same) is nothing like the human concept of the word being used to describe the action and sensation. There is no expulsion of bodily fluids, no groaning and moaning after having purposefully worked to gain this sweet reward; none of that.

There is unfortunately no way of describing this in any earthly terms, nor is there even a way for humans to begin to comprehend the notion without more or less disintegrating from existence. It would be like telling an ant it’s to become a whale with no previous warning. Not even angels can accurately describe the sensation since it is actually a rare one to achieve. But there is a stable comparison that’s usually made so that other’s in heaven can understand.

It’s like the feeling they get when they’ve created something entirely on their own, without the help of god.

Apparently for newer angels this feeling isn’t _that_ much of a big to-do, no one particularly creates anything these days, and if they do it tends to be small and insignificant. Heaven is all about, improving, maintaining, and moving on these days. Thus God has only been a distant upper echelon supervisor now for a long time and to them, _She_ is just as much as a concept as _He_ was when they were whatever they were before, besides angels.

_But for Gabriel?_

_Personally created by God?_

_Gabriel, who was there since The Beginning?_

_Gabriel who had created countless things alongside Him?_

_Gabriel, who had been blessed enough to be in Their presence and company so many times that if he closed his eyes he could still feel Their light and energy beside him?_

_Archangel Gabriel. Who when he showed his first creation which he had made for the first time entirely without Her help- he received direct praise, and what we will say was a pat on the head-_

_From God?_

_Indescribable is the feeling of creation for him._

And what he’s feeling now doesn’t reach half of even the abstract concept of him remembering the feeling.

He hasn’t created in a very long time.

He’s forced himself to take comfort in the other side of the coin of which is an Angel’s function; in destruction. It’s much simpler and attainable these days, and easier to achieve quickly.

He lets out a breath, the feeling was still something though. He was taking what he could get out of this… ”exchange”. It’s hard enough as it is for angels to genuinely feel downright anything after all.

Only now does he notice how he grips the other’s soft, flaccid, fleshy ass.

_Gross._

He hates seeing how the white flesh becomes blotchy and red. _He was never a fan of red._ But the Blue, purple, and yellow markings are slightly better, it sort of reminds him of that type of painting humans do the… _the watercolors. That’s it._

His other hand is still gripping the other’s skull. He leans forward to examine the damage.

Angels don’t bleed. But apparently The Principality Aziraphale had made sure he could just like humans, possibly just in case he ever got a cut in front of a human or something of that nature. But he had lost himself in it all slightly and the imitation earthly blood shimmered with gold; it’s likely some surface layer energy of his true self leaking out through this vessel. Of which Gabriel had believed had run its course very long ago and should’ve been traded in for another about 5 times over at this point. It’s disgusting how he insists with this old thing.

He doesn’t bother in asking him how he is. He was trembling some seconds ago but he’s stopped since then, thankfully.

Gabriel breathes in through his nose and out his mouth, slowly, instantly regretting it since the air here tastes so vile. _Earth air is always vile_. He finally lets go of the other angel, stepping back a couple of steps. He hears a thump as he conjures up some new pants on. He looks back up and Aziraphale is on the ground.

He laughs.

It’s one of those laughs that makes you stop in your tracks for a moment as you process the disbelief before it comes bursting through and tears begin coming out your eyes.

He’s glad he decided to come here and do this because just seeing this was totally worth it.

He tries stifling his laughs as he sort of nudges Aziraphale with his foot- he doesn’t move or respond. He sighs once more, his laugh finally subsiding and he crouches down, grabbing a pen from nearby, and poking the one on the ground before speaking.

“I guess I should say thank you for the cooperation. You can clean up on your own, can’t you, angel? Good. Until next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i HATE that i said aziraphale was a "weak, soft, and small angel" BC HE IS NOT; i wrote that purely to go w the like feel of the piece, i hope i never write such lies again.


End file.
